Captured Heart
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: This is the continuation of the third chapter of my fic Three. It got too long and took on a life of it's own. :) Will Kono being in danger bring Steve's feelings for her to the surface? Set late season one
1. Chapter 1

Detective Danny Williams rubbed sleep from his eyes as he drove the familiar stretch to his partner's ocean side home. As a cop he was used to weird hours and little sleep. However that week had been a lot of pre-dawn calls. This one was personal and had made Danny's blood run cold. Less than twenty-four hours ago somebody had blown up Steve McGarrett's truck right in front of five-o headquarters in broad daylight. Now it looked like the bomber had struck again. Details from Chin had been sketchy as the scene was still fluid and people were still arriving on site. As Danny got within two blocks he began to see the familiar red and blue strobes of the HPD and HFD light up the dark sky. He swallowed hard sent off a silent prayer and gunned the accelerator.

* * *

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett hovered by the open door of an ambulance that was parked at the end of his driveway. Every square inch of the driveway was filled with police and fire vehicles. Steve was grateful for HFD's quick response seemed like most of his family home could be saved and rebuilt. The explosion had originated in the garage and where the main source of the fire was. HFD was working to contain now.

Hearing a muffled cry of pain Steve looked back in the ambulance and winced in sympathy. Kono was having glass shards taken out of her left arm. They'd already removed a piece of metal from the young woman's right thigh. They'd been worried at first it had hit an artery but it'd missed it by inches. Seeing the bloody pile of glass in a metal container next to Kono Steve thought back to how he'd found her after the blast. His sixth sense had woken him from a dead sleep but hadn't given Steve enough time to find and prevent the explosion. He'd only had barely enough to find and locate Kono, grab his father's toolbox and get to safety. Kono had been sprawled on the kitchen floor surrounded by glass from the shattered window. For half a heartbeat Steve had thought she was gone. Too pale of skin, too much blood and far too still. He'd found a strong steady pulse and started breathing again grateful that the bomber hadn't succeeded in destroying what mattered most to him.

Tires squealing to a halt drew Steve's attention back to the present. He turned seeing a familiar silver car. Danny turned off the engine and got out flashing his badge to sentries at the crime scene tape line and ducked under moving to where Steve stood near the ambulance. He looked at the flames still licking part of the house to Steve's battered and bloodied form to Kono being attended to by medics and shook his head. He ran a worried hand through his blond hair before meeting his partner's gaze.

"You okay?"Danny asked as they stepped away from the ambulance and out of earshot of Kono.

"Yeah blast was centered in the garage."Steve replied tiredly. "I want to know who this guy is, Danny."

"Twice in less than a day you really pissed somebody off."Danny commented dryly. "We'll find him if he wants you this bad he'll slip up."

"He's had two opportunities for the kill and didn't take it; doesn't add up."Steve stated looking at the flames.

"Where's Chin?"Danny asked.

"Couple of the neighbors have security cameras he's getting the footage and doing interviews."Steve explained.

"How bad is Kono hurt?"Danny inquired with concern glancing back at the ambulance.

"Concussion, bruised ribs multiple large lacerations from the glass and flying debris."Steve said softly following his partner's gaze. "I found her unconscious in the kitchen."

"She was in your kitchen at three thirty in the morning?"Danny repeated not being able to contained a raised eyebrow.

"Something you want to tell me partner?"Danny continued.

"Nothing to tell."Steve replied a little too quickly. "Kono stopped by to check on me and we talked for a bit and then it was too late for her to drive home."

"Talked?"Danny repeated with a grin.

"Yes, talked."Steve responded with a hint of irritation

"Sir."One of the paramedics called gaining Steve's attention.

"Yes?"Steve asked as he moved back to the ambulance.

"We've done all we can here going to take her to the hospital. I'm sure the doctor will keep her twenty-four hours for observation."The young brown haired male explained as he hopped out of the ambulance.

"I don't need to go."Kono protested.

"It's protocol for head injuries, officer."The medic responded one hand on the ambulance door.

"Give us a minute?"Steve asked and the medics nodded clearing the area.

Without conscious thought Steve's right hand drifted to Kono's right cheek making her look at him.

"Do it as a favor to me."Steve began.

"I..."Kono started.

"I need you at a hundred percent."Steve continued grimly. "We can't figure out who this guy is if we're short a team ?"

"Okay."Kono agreed reluctantly.

"I'll tell Chin and I'll come by later to visit."Steve promised as he closed the ambulance doors.

Steve nodded to the female blonde paramedic who was waiting nearby and she turned and got into the passenger side. Minutes later the ambulance was gone.

"HFD says they'll have the fire contained and completely extinguished within three hours."Danny reported coming to stand next to his partner.

"Good."Steve acknowledged turning to look back at his home.

"Steve..."Danny began but was interrupted by Steve's phone.

"McGarrett."Steve answered on the second ring. "Good work, Chin. We'll meet you back at headquarters."

Steve ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Let's go."Steve ordered quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly nine in the morning and to say Steve McGarrett looked like hell would be an understatement. Danny opened his mouth to suggest that his partner go to a hotel room and get some rest but closed it just as quickly. He knew that suggestion would fall on deaf ears. Steve was Steve and until they had the bomber in custody the man wouldn't allow himself to rest even if he was injured. They'd been working through the morning and still had nothing not even from the neighbor's videos. Even though Steve was denying it Danny could tell the injuries from the truck bomb were starting to have an effect. On top of that Danny was positive his partner hadn't eaten that morning. If he didn't keep his strength up he'd be no good to anybody.

Feeling hungry himself Danny retreated to the breakroom and scrounged around in the fridge. He heard the door open and close and turned to see Chin standing near the end of the counter a drawn weary expression on his face.

"We need to stock this fridge better."Danny said with a sigh as he stood leaning against the door. "With how often we're here should be more than eggs, bread, and beer."

"That's two of the four food groups."Chin joked.

"Some would say beer is a food group."Danny replied as he placed the carton of eggs and loaf of bread on the counter. "You want to start some fresh coffee? We all need to eat something especially super Seal."

"He's got the McGarrett laser focus and he's frustrated he can't figure this out."Chin said as he got the coffee out of the upper cabinet. "Especially now that one of his team was hurt."

The breakroom didn't have a stove but it had a hotplate, toaster oven and microwave which was more than enough for their needs. Chin and Danny worked in silence for several minutes preparing breakfast. Finally the curiosity got the better of Danny and he asked what he knew was none of his business. Something he should take his partner's word for.

"Chin, you can deck me for asking this."Danny began quietly. "But I need to know where Steve's head is. Are Kono and Steve involved?"

"Romantically?"Chin asked and shook his head as he pulled toast from the toaster oven. "No...at least I don't think so...she hasn't said anything. Did he say something?"

"No, just thought I picked up a vibe."Danny shrugged as he scraped eggs from the frying pan onto a plate. "Forget it. Let's eat and figure out who this guy is." 

* * *

The headache that Danny had earlier that morning was rapidly getting worse. Now an hour after breakfast he stood by the smarttable staring at his partner as if he just said the ocean was yellow.

"No!"Danny protested loudly. "That's not a plan."

"You're not even hearing me out."Steve countered his voice rising slightly.

"I heard enough."Danny said as he leaned against the smarttable. "Heard enough to think you did get a concussion and it scrambled your marbles."

"It's the only way to draw this guy out and you know it."Steve stated heatedly.

"How do we know he's not in the crazy smart category?"Danny asked. "He'll know he's being set up!"

"Danny, he's had a chance to kill me twice and didn't."Steve continued. "That puts him out of that category."

"Or he could've been making you squirm we just don't know enough."Danny argued pushing away from the table.

"Exactly!"Steve exclaimed. "We could've lost Kono...I'm not risking anybody else."

"Guys."Chin interjected loudly then more quietly said. "I agree with Steve. We play this right and we'll grab him without anybody else getting hurt."

Danny looked from one friend to the other and back again shaking his head.

"You're both crazy."The detective said grimly. "Have you thought this through, really?"

"Yes, my neck to risk."Steve responded stubbornly.

"So you're just randomly going to drive around and hope he takes the bait?"Danny prompted quietly.

"Not random not varying from my routine just making myself visible."Steve explained.

"Alright, let's do this then."Danny said resignedly. "Chin get surveillance equipment ready."

Chin nodded and left.

"It'll work, Danny."Steve stated solemnly

Danny studied his partner for a long moment then sighed.

"Let's get this over with."Danny commented.

They moved into Steve's office to finalize details. As they worked Danny grudgingly admitted

to himself at least that he'd gotten used to being on this team. Gotten used to the craziness that came with being partnered to a Navy Seal. This insane plan of Steve's had to work because Danny wasn't ready for things to change; he'd had enough of that the last few years. There was no plan B the only option was to make plan A work and they would.


	3. Chapter 3

Kono lay in the hospital bed staring out the window. She hated to admit it but she hurt all doctor had given her pain medication and a sedative. Neither had kicked in yet. Her mind was spinning trying to process the events of the last twenty-four hours. She kept going back to the ambulance and the brief conversation with Steve. Kono knew the difference between a naive school girl crush and the spark of potential of something else. Had she really seen that in Steve McGarrett? Or was it both of them nearly being killed?

Kono sighed trying and failing to sort it out. She'd come to just as Steve had got them outside. For a big man a military man Steve had been so gentle and almost tender as he checked her for injuries. The relief in his eyes when she'd regained consciousness and stayed alert...there really wasn't any point in wondering Steve was her boss...

Closing her eyes Kono tried to rest. It was a long time before sleep came. 

* * *

Danny had always thought stakeouts were the worst part of being a cop. Now after four hours of watching a blip on a cell phone screen Danny took that back; this was much worse. He and Chin were stuck in a van watching various monitors and cell phone screens while Steve drove around Honolulu. Steve had started from his house and then went to five-o headquarters and then went to various places he would normally go in the course of a day. Now he was just circling back and forth between home and work. Danny glanced at Chin who shook his head. Nodding in agreement Danny tossed the cell phone on the counter and leaned back in the chair rubbing his eyes.

"As I said crazy smart category."Danny muttered. "He's not going to bite."

"Hasn't been that long."Chin pointed out.

"Yeah maybe he had to make more bombs after two bombings in just over twenty-four hours."Danny said with a sigh as he stood and stretched. "Probably had to restock."

"Has HPD finished the last sweep?"Steve's voice crackled over the radio.

Danny checked a monitor and then leaned towards the closest microphone. Since the bomber had attacked Steve's house and bombed the truck they had presumed five-0 headquarters would be the next target. So since they'd left that morning HPD had been monitoring and running scans of the building.

"Yes half an hour ago."Danny replied. "Still negative."

"Okay."Steve acknowledged.

"Steve, maybe we should..."Danny began.

"Not yet."Steve ordered. "I'm going to make another pass between the house and five-o."

"Copy that."Danny replied reluctantly as the radio call ended. "Chin, I know it's Steve's plan and he's Super Seal but something about this feels off."

"I know but we don't have anything else to go on."Chin agreed quietly.

Danny sighed and went back to watching blips on a screen.

Steve was three blocks from five-o headquarters when his cell phone beeped. Since it was charging and connected to the SUV borrowed from HPD the text message popped up on the small screen in the consol. Expecting it to be from one of the team Steve's heart sped up when he saw it wasn't from anyone he knew. It was from the bomber he was searching for. Steve yanked the SUV over to the right side of the road and pulled up to the curb he barely noticed the honking horns from angry drivers. The message on the screen scrolled as another text arrived. Steve read them both in tandem.

' _The truck was more your style than that SUV._  
 _Are you sure all your loved ones are safe?'_

Cursing under his breath Steve activated the com. His phone was compromised most likely and odds were good the bomber was monitoring HPD radio traffic but Steve had to risk it.

"Danny, contact made regroup plan Amega."Steve ordered cutting off contact before a reply could be made by Danny or Chin.

Steve threw the SUV into drive and merged back into traffic Part of the plan had worked the bomber had eyes on Steve and had made contact. His grip tightened on the wheel the bomber had practically confirmed there was another bomb and he was making Steve narrow down the list of where it was. Fear raced up Steve's spine and he shoved it aside. His family and friends needed him focused; needed him to figure things out. 

* * *

"Amega?"Danny repeated blankly looking at Chin. "Did I sleep through a meeting where we came up with code names?"

Chin climbed up into the driver's seat of the van and Danny had no choice but to follow and sit in the passenger seat.

"Chin?"Danny prompted anxiously as Chin pulled into traffic.

"Amega orchid farms near Kāneʻohe Bay been abandoned for years. Been caught in family red tape and countless legal battles."Chin explained. "McGarrett's father was on a task force that shut it down when they discovered drug runners were using it as a front. If Steve thinks communication's been compromised it's as good as place as any to meet up."

Danny nodded not liking where this day was going one little bit. 

* * *

Forty-five minutes later some of the tension started to ebb away from Steve. Chin and Danny had arrived safe and sound. The governor had a member of her security staff drop off new cell phones for Steve's team. HPD had also brought equipment to start scanning Steve's radio to see where the compromise had occurred or if there was one at all. Plus Steve had just got confirmation from LAPD that his sister was safe and accounted for. They were stepping up patrols in Mary's neighborhood just to be on the safe side.

"Okay, let's look at this again."Steve ordered as they stood in the dusty spiderweb covered office of the orchid farm. "This is personal...the bomber mentioning my loved ones...he or she wants to string me along...

"Somebody your Dad put away?"Danny suggested.

"Maybe."Steve agreed as he ran a hand through his short dark hair. "I want to check on Hesse's known associates."

Steve glanced over at Chin and found his colleague frowning at something on the screen of the phone.

"What?"McGarrett asked with concern.

"I sent Kono my new number."Chin replied worriedly looking up and showing the others the message."She sent a message saying they're evacuating the hospital..."

Steve slammed his right hand down on the old desk. The one person he thought was safest in this mess was Kono.

"Our bomber's gone after Kono."Steve stated grimly. "We've got to move; now!"

Steve was really hoping he was wrong but it all added up. If the bomber had seen Kono at Steve's home and misjudged the situation...if they thought Kono was his weak spot...

A hand on Steve's shoulder stopped him and he glanced at Danny.

"HPD's sending a chopper for us it'll be here in five minutes."Danny reported.

Steve leaned against his borrowed SUV and turned to watch the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Captured Heart  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one  
timeline: Late season one

"It's been confirmed."Chin said through the helicopter's radio headsets as they flew towards Honolulu's main hospital. "Two bomb threats one east wing one west. Ninety percent of the patients have been evacuated along with majority of the staff. Hospital security is coordinating with HPD."

"Is Kono out?"Steve asked.

"Still trying to confirm."Chin replied worriedly. "Haven't been able to reach her by cell. HPD is saying there's high cell traffic in that area cell tower strength is almost at maximum.

Steve nodded and keyed another channel on the radio headset and got HPD dispatch.

"This is McGarrett from five-O we're enroute to the hospital bomb threats. I have a team member who's a patient that I've been unable to contact. I need eyes on her ASAP her name is Officer Kono Kalakaua she's in imminent danger."

"Understood will advise as soon as we have eyes on Officer Kalakaua."Dispatch acknowledged signing off.

"How are we playing this?"Danny asked grimly. "I'm assuming bomb squad's already there?"

"They are."Chin stated. "But it's a lot of area for them to cover."

"We're coordinating with them as soon as we land."Steve added grimly. "They'll take one wing and we'll take the other."

"Good because nothing can go wrong with that plan."Danny muttered. 

* * *

Everything happened quickly once they landed on the hospital helipad that was south of the main parking lot. The head of the bomb squad met them and they all sprinted towards the central part of the hospital. Three of the bomb squad members had already started searching the right or east wing of the complex. The national guard had been brought in and were currently setting up scanning equipment to aid the bomb squad. The five-0 team would split up with the remaining bomb squad members and take the west side of the hospital.

"Did the threat say what our clock is?"Steve asked the bomb squad commander.

"Ninety minutes and we've lost half an hour of that."Lt. Marcus White responded grimly. "Dispatch also relayed your message to me, Lt. Commander, unfortunately we haven't been able to locate your officer."

"Damn."Steve swore as he glanced at Chin who shook his head indicating he'd heard nothing.

As much as Steve didn't want to lose a person on the bomb search they did have the addition of the guard now.

"Thanks Lieutenant."Steve replied. "Chin go with them and start with the west side I'll join you in just a minute."

After Chin and the others were out of earshot Steve pulled Danny aside.

"You think he already has her?"Danny asked glancing at Chin as the other man left with the bomb squad.

"She would've let Chin know she was okay or she'd be on me to let her help with the search."Steve replied grimly.

"Or both."Danny stated tightly. "Chin said the cell service was overloaded maybe she's tried and can't get through."

"I really hope that's it, Danny."Steve said staring out at the parking lot where the evacuees could be seen being organized by staff. "I need you to find her. Chin said they've got ninety percent evacuated already should be a hundred percent by now."

"I'll find her."Danny promised as he reached up and laid a supportive hand on Steve's right shoulder. "When this is over promise me something?"

"What?"Steve asked.

"Figure out what she is to you and then tell her."Danny advised quietly.

Before Steve could reply Danny turned and disappeared into the crowd. Steve forced his troubled thoughts away from Kono and back to the mission. He turned and ran to catch up with the bomb squad.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Captured Heart  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Kono struggled against the drug induced heaviness that seemed to wrap around her entire body. She'd awakened to a needle prick and then was semi-conscious of being put in a wheelchair and transported from her room. Other than that she didn't know what was going on and that scared her more than anything. Her instincts were screaming that this wasn't a normal hospital thing; that she was in danger. Next thing Kono was aware of was a blast of fresh air in her face which roused her a bit. Her attacker unfortunately had a backup plan because suddenly there was a cloth placed over Kono's mouth and nose. She recognized the smell of chloroform and struggled but it was no use. In her weakened state Kono sank into unconsciousness in seconds. 

* * *

With the aid of the National Guard Steve's section of the team found the bomb in a supply closet in the back left corner of the sub-basement. Steve hated to think that without the Guard's tech they wouldn't have found the closet let alone the bomb before it went off. It was two small mounds of C4 connected to each other and a digital timer by a series of multi-colored wires. When they reached it the clock read forty minutes. Steve backed out and let the bomb squad work. As he watched and waited radio reports were coming in from HPD the other section of the hospital was clear that threat had been a hoax. Steve called the governor to update her his gaze still fixed on the bomb squad working a few feet away in the small closet. Once the call was finished Steve left the phone in his hand. The fact hadn't escaped him that he hadn't heard from Danny since they'd parted. The gnawing worry in his stomach grew with each second.

"We're clear!"The bomb tech shouted twenty minutes later holding up a blue snipped wire. "Deactivated!"

Steve let out a long breath and radioed the rest of the team that the bomb threat was over. Then with heavy footsteps he went back up to ground level to find his partner. 

* * *

The hospital had grouped the evacuated patients under a couple of tents in the west parking lot as far from the building as they could get. The critical patients had been transferred to other hospitals by ambulance or chopper. Danny had searched through the patients twice and came up empty. As soon as the all clear was sounded Danny took off back into the hospital racing for Kono's room. Maybe just maybe if he picked up her trail he'd have some smidgen of good news to tell the rest of the team. Trail meant evidence. Evidence they could link back to the bastard.

Reaching Kono's room on the fourth floor Danny saw there was no sign of a struggle. That meant either the bomber had come in disguise as a hospital worker or had incapacitated Kono or both. Danny had been randomly dialing Kono's cell as he searched hoping to get a response. He dialed it again and heard a loud and clear ringtone. Danny's shoulders slumped as he saw the young officer's phone on the table that swung over the bed on a metal arm. Danny's phone beeped signaling an incoming call he glanced at the screen and sighed seeing Steve's name appear.

"I'm in Kono's room."Danny replied to his partner's question. "No, no there's no sign of her anywhere. I searched through the patients twice."

The call ended abruptly with Steve saying he was on his way up. Danny began to search the room though he wasn't holding out much hope that any evidence had been left. 

* * *

On his way to Kono's room Steve put an official APB out for their missing friend. He also called the governor once more to apprise her of Kono's situation. The praise he received from Jameson for ending the bomb threat felt hollow to Steve. He knew the governor meant the compliment it was just with one of his team still in danger the victory of saving the hospital seemed small. Steve was just ending that call when he reached Kono's room and found Chin had joined Danny.

"I put out an APB on Kono."Steve informed them grimly.

"I'm having hospital security pull the video."Chin reported quietly. "Danny thinks Kono's kidnapper was disguised as staff."

"There's no sign of a struggle here."Danny added. "Her phone's still here too."

"Okay."Steve acknowledged as he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "Let's get a CSI team up here I want everything printed."

"On it."Danny responded as he dialed his cell.

Chin moved to the door and Steve stopped his friend before he got to the hallway. The other man's features were pale and drawn; worry was clear in his dark eyes.

"We'll find her."Steve promised placing a supportive hand on Chin's right shoulder. "We'll bring her home."

After a long moment Chin nodded. Steve stepped away and his colleague entered the hall and left. Steve looked back at Kono's room and rubbed a hand over tired eyes.

/Hang in there, Kono. Help's coming./Steve thought sending it off as a silent prayer.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Captured Heart  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Six hours after Kono was kidnapped Danny was on the verge of having Steve sedated. They'd had no contact from the bomber, no hits on the APB and nothing usable from the hospital security cams. If Steve didn't rest soon he'd fall over. No argument Danny or Chin had launched had done any good. Steve had countered with that he'd gone longer with worse injuries and less sleep. Danny knew that was probably true but this time it wasn't the military. They were dealing with someone who was most likely a sociopath and they needed Steve at full strength. Kono needed him at full strength.

Glancing across the main area of the five-o headquarters Danny bit back a sigh. Chin wasn't doing that good either. Despite tag teaming with Danny to try to convince Super SEAL to rest this was taking it's toll on him as well. The lack of contact was wearing on everyone the most. It wasn't a good sign. The fact that this bastard was willing to take out a hospital full of innocents on the way to complete his revenge against Steve wasn't easing anyone's worry.

Steve had spent the last two hours trying to figure out who the bomber was. They'd been a task force for barely six months. They'd had a lot of cases in that time but not nearly enough to have a stack of enemies wanting to come after you. Steve was currently working on the smarttable sifting through case files and recently released inmate lists.

"Steve, can I talk to you for a minute; your office?"Danny asked as he reached the table.

Then Danny turned and headed for Steve's office leaving his partner no choice but to follow. A few minutes later the door opened and closed. Closed a bit harder than necessary and Danny braced himself for the fight that was coming.

"If I have to tie you down you're going to rest for at least an hour."Danny stated firmly as they stood in front of Steve's desk.

"I told you I'm fine."Steve snapped. "There's no time for..."

"Have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately?"Danny interrupted. "I know you can handle worse than this and have but if we're going to survive this we need you at full strength."

"Danny..."Steve protested with a shake of his head. "I can't..."

"I promise I will wake you as soon as there's any news."Danny replied softening his voice a bit.

"I can't rest...I can't stop looking."Steve countered as he started to pace.

"Steve..."Danny began.

"It's my fault she's missing!"Steve continued. "If I hadn't insisted she stayed..."

"Don't go there, buddy."Danny pleaded quietly. "It's what he wants. He wants to get in your head and twist the knife."

"I need to get back to work."Steve stated grimly one hand on the door handle.

"What am I going to tell Kono when we find her?"Danny argued walking forward. "That you worked yourself into a hospital bed because you wouldn't take care of yourself? Kono needs all of us."

Steve's shoulders slumped a fraction and Danny could almost hear the internal battle of thoughts and emotions.

"An hour; no more."Steve relented. "There's a couch in one of the spare offices I'll crash there."

"Okay."Danny replied quietly.

He watched his partner leave feeling relief wash over him. Danny knew in the grand scheme of things an hour would barely put a dent in what sleep Steve's body needed but it was better than nothing. with a sigh Danny left Steve's office and rejoined Chin.

* * *

Steve awakened to the buzzing of his cell phone. In the dark room he groped for the device and nearly fell off the sofa he'd slept on before realizing it was still in his pants pocket. He fished it out of the right one and glanced blearily at the screen. Was a priority email from HPD. The knock on the office door a few seconds later confirmed that the email was about Kono. Heart in his throat Steve swiped the screen to activate the email program just as Danny stepped into the room.

"Got an alert from HPD."Danny began as Steve stood his gaze fixed on the phone.

"Yeah saw that."Steve replied quietly. "They're forwarding a message from what they think is our bomber."

Steve ran out of the office and towards the smarttable and main viewscreen. Chin had already loaded the message from HPD he glanced at Steve as Danny joined them. Steve nodded. Chin activated the email."

"Blank email except for your name."Chin explained. "Two attachments."

"Do the video first."Steve replied each word clipped with tension.

Chin opened the file and a small video screen appeared above the email. The room on the screen was small dark and silent. A few seconds into the video a light clicked on illuminating the room's contents. Kono's still form lay in a pine box a lid half pulled over her.

"Oh my God."Danny whispered leaning forward to place his hands on the smartable.

Steve cursed and moved towards the viewscreen. His hands clenched into tight fists at his sides. Chin hissed out a short breath in anger.

"Is she alive?"Danny asked his voice trembling slightly.

As if in answer a small mirror appeared above Kono's mouth. The owner of the hand stayed off screen. The mirror was turned after a moment to the camera showing condensation. Danny's shoulders sagged in relief his head dropping. Across the bottom of the video in white bold text appeared the following text. Each line scrolling upward to allow room for the next.

YOUR CHOICE: FIND HER OR FIND MY NEXT BOMB. NOT TIME FOR BOTH

The lid of the box was slid over Kono. The video shifted and it was daylight and the pine box was now lowered into a grave.

"No."Chin whispered voice full of pain and anger.

Danny inched over and placed a supportive hand on Chin's right shoulder. The video ended. Steve was the first to find his voice.

"What's the other attachment?"Steve asked in a quiet tense tone.

Numbly Chin called up the other file and a map of Honolulu appeared. Mini-digital sticky notes were on various locations. Numbers and letters were on them.

"Code."Danny surmised quietly.

Steve yanked out his cell phone and started making calls. He'd find a way to do both.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Captured Heart  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: McKono  
notes and summary: see part one

While Steve made phone calls Danny and Chin worked on the code. Using the computer Chin moved the digital sticky notes around until the computer recognized a potential word or number sequence. So far they had two one word, one number.

"Address?"Danny asked.

"Don't think this guy would make it that easy."Chin replied quietly.

"I don't think this would qualify as easy."Dany countered.

"…..I don't care if we have to call in a Guard unit from the mainland!"Steve's shout carried over to Danny and Chin causing them to look up. "We've got a very short clock and a lot of ground to cover!"

Danny cringed hoping it wasn't the governor on the other end of the phone call. A few minutes of tense silence as Steve listened.

"Thank you."Steve said quietly ending the call and returning to the rest of the team.

"Governor has the Guard helping HPD look for the bomb but we've got to narrow it down."Steve reported grimly as he leaned against the table.

"What about Kono?"Chin prompted.

"She's one of us; we'll bring her home."Steve vowed

Chin nodded.

"You said this was code?"Steve inquired looking at the screen.

"Yep we've got a partial address."Danny said warily. "This has got to be a trap."

"Still have to take the chance."Steve responded grimly.

Chin finished putting the address together and the computer flashed the corresponding location causing Danny's heartbeat to jump. 300 Rodgers Blvd; Honolulu international airport. Danny turned to look at his partner. Steve's eyes were narrowed and left hand was clenched in a fist. His other hand held his cell phone as he pressed it to his right ear.

"Governor, we need to evacuate the airport, now."Steve said without preamble. "We're on our way there."

"Danny,"Steve began once he ended the call. "HPD has also been searching cemeteries . I want you to meet up with them and lead that search. Chin, you're with me."

"On it."Danny acknowledged.

"Steve, I want to be the one looking for my cousin."Chin insisted remaining by the smarttable.

"Are you sure?"Steve asked quietly. "I'm the last one to give up on her...I believe we'll bring her home but..."

"She's family."Chin interjected his jaw set.

"Okay."Steve said with a nod as he clasped Chin on the left shoulder briefly. "Danny, change of plans you're with me."

The team split and left headquarters. 

* * *

Arriving at the airport Danny and Steve found what could only be called controlled chaos. They were hearing over the radio that ninety percent of passengers and staff had been evacuated. Planes were being rerouted and one terminal had been searched and cleared off the search grid. Steve met briefly with the HPD lead and the National Guard liaison. They coordinated with a group of six guardsmen and headed for the left wing of the airport. Once there the small team split up to cover more ground. Danny and Steve and two guardsmen and the other four took the right side.

The team worked silently moving quickly with hand held scanners. They searched behind ticket counters, in gift shops, bathrooms and supply closets. Closets were priority since that was where they'd found the hospital bomb. As they neared the back of the concourse Danny was between a bathroom and a mini-food court still in the main hall when his right foot sank down. He instantly froze because a tile floor shouldn't sink. Taking a deep breath Danny forced himself to look down. The tile was lower than the rest and there was a barely visible red laser light that Danny traced back to the baseboard on the wall. Damn, high tech trip wire. Steve who'd been several paces ahead had already stopped when he realized Danny wasn't behind him. He'd just turned towards his partner when Danny called out.

"Steve!"Danny shouted. "Think I found it."

Pounding boots indicated the rest of the team had heard Danny's shout and were making their way towards them. Steve stopped inches from his partner and Danny indicated the trip wire.

"Everybody slow it down."Steve said to the rest of the incoming group. "We don't know how many there are."

"You're a regular ray of sunshine."Danny muttered.

"I'm getting you out of here."Steve promised as he carefully knelt to examine the tile more closely. "Pressure plate probably C4 under the tile; weight sensitive."

"One more over here."One of the National Guard members called as he kneeled cautiously about ten feet and on the right side of the hall up from Danny. "Same set up."

"Call HPD update them tell them to look for laser trip wires."Steve ordered still on his knees.

"You've got to get everyone out of here."Danny stated quietly. "You too send the robot in."

"Not happening."Steve replied not looking up.

"Steve."Danny protested. "You know that's…."

"No!"Steve nearly shouted finally looking up. "I can't help Kono right now but I'm not leaving you."

Danny opened his mouth to argue but shut it just as quickly and he sighed. When Steve stood Danny didn't like the look on his friend's face; not at all. He'd seen it too many times before like when they were about to smash a car through a gate.

"Very slowly I'm going to switch places with you."Steve stated. "No argument." 

* * *

Chin met the team of HPD officers at the main gate of Oahu cemetery. Before getting off his motorcycle Chin had rewatched the bomber's video on his phone. With the second viewing Chin had an idea one he prayed wouldn't cost his cousin her life. If he was wrong…..

"We need to start searching farmland."Chin ordered. "Graveyards are too obvious for this guy. He wants McGarrett to hunt for her he's not going to put her in plain sight. Get choppers in the air with thermal scanners. Now!"

The group dispersed and Chin ran to his motorcycle cell phone to his right ear. He needed to update McGarrett.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Captured Heart  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

"Like hell."Danny protested sharply.

"On count of three."Steve continued ignoring his partner's comment.

Danny was never so happy to see the bomb squad with the bomb diffusing robot in the lead as they came running down the hall towards them. He was also relieved that this would keep Steve from trading places. Their team was splintered enough right now Danny hadn't wanted to put their leader n danger. As the bomb squad moved in and began to work Danny heard Steve's phone ring. He reluctantly stepped away to answer it but Steve's gaze never left the bomb squad as they worked.

"That was Chin."Steve said to Danny a few minutes later his voice and expression grim.

Danny felt a surge of hope.

"They find her?"Danny asked.

"No, but Chin thinks that wasn't a graveyard on the video."Steve explained.

"Makes sense."Danny agreed quietly. "He's going to need your help."

"Not leaving."Steve replied stubbornly.

"Appreciate the thought, buddy."Danny continued quietly. "Kono has more of a clock than me. They've got this under control."

"This one's deactivated."One of the bomb squad members called from the other side of the hall

Danny's foot started to itch. The one on the bomb; the one he couldn't reach down to scratch. He closed his eyes and tried to will the itch away. Took every ounce of control to keep himself still.

"Should have you free in a few minutes."The middle aged white male bomb tech said not looking up.

Danny forced his eyes open. He took a good look at his partner. A really good look. He'd been around Steve long enough to read him even when Steve was trying to be Super SEAL. Kono being missing and potentially buried alive was scaring Steve. Scaring the hell out of him. Not just because he blamed himself. Not because he was the 5-0 team leader. Pure and simple this was bringing things to the surface. Making Steve face the fact that his feelings for Kono ran deep.

"Steve."Danny insisted."Go. I'll never forgive myself if we don't get Kono back because you..."

"Disabled!"The tech at Danny's feet shouted triumphantly. 

* * *

Steve's sixth sense flared and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. A flash of memory; of long ago training. Kinds of IED's that were backups if the main bomb failed.

"Scatter!"Steve warned as he leaped for Danny.

Using all his strength Steve tackled his partner propelling them to the left and as far down the hall as he could get them. Steve heard the others run. Just as he and Danny hit the ground Steve heard the wall explode. Then the ping ping of small metal objects hitting the opposite wall and ricocheting back. Covering Danny with his own body Steve felt debris hit the back of his bullet proof vest. After a few minutes the debris stopped and Steve eased himself to his knees and looked around.

A few of the bomb squad members were picking themselves up off the ground. Others emerged from the next gate area.

"Everybody okay?"Steve asked.

A chorus of 'Yes,Sir's.' echoed down the hall.

Danny moved disentangling himself from Steve. Looking his partner over Steve was relieved to see the New Jersey native was unhurt. He stood and offered Danny a hand up. The detective accepted and stood.

"How'd you know?"Danny asked. "Or was it some super power military thing?"

"It was too easy."Steve explained grimly as he brushed pieces of cement off of his clothes. "And when I saw the laser trip wires I remembered some of the training we had on IED's. Put two and two together..."

"Thank you."Danny said gratefully as he clasped a hand on his partner's right shoulder.

"What partner's are for, right?"Steve replied with a grin.

Steve's phone rang and Danny watched the grin fade as they both saw Chin's name pop up on the caller id.

"Chin, you're on speaker."Steve answered the phone call. "We're done here and headed your way."

"Good, can use all the help I can get."Chin replied grimly. "I looked at that video a third time and the bomber left us a clue as to where Kono is. There was logo burned into the wood of the box."

"What was the logo of?"Danny inquired as he and Steve ran towards the parking lot.

"Palm sugar."Chin explained tightly. "Company's almost out of business only has one sugar farm left and it's in Waipahu."

"We'll meet you there."Steve replied. "Good work, Chin."

Steve just prayed they were in time.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Captured Heart  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

The handy thing about being at the airport was Steve was able to commandeer a privately owned helicopter to take them to the Palm sugar farm. Once in the air Steve could feel Danny watching him worriedly as he updated the governor by radio. As he ended the call and turned to look out the window Steve knew Danny was waiting for Steve to break; to lose it. It was no wonder in forty-eight hours Steve had his truck blown to bits, his home attacked and a teammate injured and kidnapped. Not to mention the person after Steve was putting countless innocents in danger by threatening the hospital and airport. All for a revenge Steve didn't understand. They still didn't know who the bomber was.

There were things Steve couldn't dwell on if he was going to get them through the next few hours. Things like if this lead of Chin's didn't pan out, if there was no further contact from the bomber, and could Steve face himself in the mirror if he broke his promise of bringing Kono home. Of course there were many, many other things threatening to break free at that last thought. Of what the team would be like without her. Of what Steve's life would be like. Unbidden Danny's words from earlier echoed through Steve's bleak thoughts.

 _'Figure out what she means to you and tell her.'_

Those words hit Steve hard now. The closer they got to the sugar farm Steve couldn't' shake the fear or what if's. The biggest of all was that Steve might have lost the chance to figure out what his feelings were towards Kono.

* * *

Chin continued his search from the co-pilot's seat of one of the Guard's helicopter's. His dark gaze was fixed on the thermal scanner monitor in front of him. Praying with each pass over a new acre of a dying sugar farm that the monitor would flare to life. So far his prayers had been unanswered. Finally on the last patch of real estate owned by Palm a flicker of orange flashed on Chin's screen. He cried out in triumph and anxiously motioned the chopper pilot to land nearby. Once out of the chopper Chin called Steve and told him of the location. Using a hand held thermal scanner Chin found the exact spot where the bomber had buried his cousin alive. He took a shovel that was handed to him by one of the other searchers on the chopper and he began to dig.

* * *

Steve's own chopper had just landed by the main building of the sugar farm when he received Chin's phone call. He gave Danny a thumbs up and then turned and told the pilot to take off again giving him the new location. By the time Steve's helicopter landed for the second time Chin's team had a pine box half uncovered. Danny and Steve quickly got out of the chopper and it took off. They reached Chin and together they pulled the human sized box from the ground. All three were breathing heavy from the effort. Steve grabbed a crow bar from one of Chin's team and pried the lid loose. Danny and Chin quickly pulled the cover free and tossed it to the ground. Steve wasn't sure who moved first he or Chin but they both ended up at the front of the would be casket at the same time. He saw Chin's hands were shaking slightly as he checked his cousin for a pulse.

"She's alive!"Chin exclaimed with relief. "Pulse is weak probably from whatever drugs he gave her. Breathing's shallow but steady."

As if on cue Steve heard sirens approaching. When Chin moved back and stood Steve allowed himself to lean in and place a hand on Kono's left cheek and then her neck before he stood too. It had been to reassure himself that she was truly there. That they'd done what the bomber hadn't said they'd have time to do. They'd found Kono and defused the bomb. The adrenaline was wearing off and Steve dropped to his knees once more next to the box. Almost without thinking Steve reached in and took Kono's left hand in his squeezing it to let her know she wasn't alone any more.

"We got you, Kono."Steve said quietly. "We're bringing you home. You're safe."

A few minutes later the paramedics arrived and Steve reluctantly moved away from Kono so they could examine and treat her. When the ambulance left with Chin also on board a short time later Danny looked from the ambulance to the pine box and back to Steve.

"You okay?"Danny inquired quietly.

"No, but I will be."Steve responded his gaze fixed on the retreating ambulance.

"HPD's got a forensics team on the way."Danny reported.

"I want you to stay with them as they examine the box."Steve ordered angrily. "If this guy slipped up it'll be here. I have to know who this bastard is."

"We'll find him."Danny promised.

Steve took a last look at the scene before he got into one of the newly arrived HPD squads and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Captured heart  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Kono awoke to a dark room. Her head felt three sizes too big and her body was one giant ache. She was lying on a mattress instead of the cot she had been previously. Her confused mind couldn't focus on any other shapes in the dark. Suddenly strong arms gripped her shoulders and Kono fought hitting the person's back and tried to break free.

"Kono, it's me it's Steve!"A familiar voice said. "You're safe; it's over."

Finally Kono's mind registered the person in front of her. A face she thought she'd never see again. Kono stopped struggling and Steve loosened his grip slightly

"You're in the hospital been unconscious for over ten hours."Steve continued quietly

"Did you get him?"Kono asked her voice hoarse.

"No, I was hoping you could give me a description."Steve replied.

Kono shook her head and saw Steve's face fall.

"He made sure I never got a good look."Kono whispered. "I'm sorry."

"We'll get him."Steve vowed as he pulled Kono into an embrace "I promise he won't hurt you again."

The ordeal caught up to Kono then. Safe in Steve's arms she let herself cry.

* * *

It was an hour before Kono cried herself out and fell back asleep. Steve gently lowered the young officer to the mattress and pulled the blankets up around her shoulders. Sitting back in the visitor's chair Steve ran a hand over his face. His shirt was damp from Kono's 's anger had built with every sob she cried. Every ounce of pain Kono was in physical or emotional was his fault. He'd find some way to make it up to her. If Kono never wanted to see him again or be a part of five-0 Steve would accept that too. It'd kill him but if it was what she wanted; he'd accept it.

It'd been a long night. Now at three a.m. Steve knew he couldn't go back to sleep. His thoughts were spinning. He'd been counting on Kono's description so they could finally know who the bomber was. The HPD lab was still processing the pine box. The techs had found a container of oxygen in the box and had told Steve that it'd been on it's last legs; nearly empty. The fact that they'd cut it that close combined with how long Kono had been unconscious had made for an uneasy night. Steve had been very relieved when Kono had recognized him.

While in the ER the doctor had ordered a CT scan on Kono. They were worried that the combination of her previous injury and the loss of consciousness then followed so close by being nearly without oxygen that there might be brain damage. The scan had come back clear much to the relief of Chin and the rest of Five-0. Though it wasn't until Kono awoke that Steve finally believed that she'd make a full recovery.

His phone vibrated loud in the quiet. Steve saw Chin's name on the caller ID and frowned. He'd sent Danny and Chin home at midnight with orders to rest. Though it didn't surprise Steve that Chin hadn't been able to rest. Stepping out into the hallway Steve answered the call.

"Chin, Kono woke up about an hour ago. She's sleeping now."Steve explained after greetings were exchanged.

Steve heard his friend let out a long sigh of relief.

"Good."Chin responded quietly. "Any after affects?"

"No, she was a bit disoriented when she first woke up but recognized me and remembered what happened."Steve continued. "What are you still doing up?"

"Tried to sleep but couldn't so came into the office."Chin replied as he stood in the main room of 5-0 looking at the smarttable. "Something about Palm Sugar clicked a memory but I couldn't remember the details for anything. I started digging into the company and then I remembered bit complicated to go into over the phone but I think it might finally lead us to our bomber. Can you come in?"

"On my way."Steve promised as he ended the call.

Returning to Kono's room Steve watched the young woman sleep for a long moment. Walking over to the bed Steve leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Kono's forehead careful not to wake her.

"I'm sorry , Kono."Steve whispered as he straightened. "For everything."

After a stop at the nurse's station to tell them he was leaving Steve quickly entered the elevator and left the hospital.

When Steve arrived at headquarters Chin had two pictures on the main flatscreen. One on the left was of Palm Sugar in it's heyday. One on the right was of a man in his early fifties with graying blond hair, wire rim glasses and slightly overweight.

"What've we got?"Steve asked as he leaned against the smarttable.

Chin glanced up from the other side of the table.

"If we're right about the Palm Sugar connection..."Chin began tapping on the image on the right enlarging it. "This is Daniel Norton inherited the company from an uncle in the '80's. By the mid-nineties it was already failing."

"Let me guess he decided on a side business."Steve commented.

"Gold star for you."Chin replied as he cleared the image of Palm Sugar and pulled up arrest records. "Trafficking anything and everything from orchids, fashion knock-offs, cocaine and finally diamonds. It was the diamonds that was the memory I couldn't figure out. In 1990 HPD formed a task force to work on high end robberies happening on the island. Your father was a part of it. They took down a lot of people for art theft, jewelry and..."

"Diamonds."Steve finished.

"At the time of his arrest Norton was dealing solely in cocaine and diamonds. Both carried a hefty sentence. Norton died in prison last spring."Chin explained

Steve opened his mouth to speak but closed it when another image appeared on the main flatscreen. This of a skinny man in his late early forties with blond hair and several tattoos.

"Norton had a younger brother Justin."Chin continued grimly. "Only surviving heir and lost everything when his brother was arrested."

"That's motive."Steve surmised quietly. "He have a history with explosives?"

"He went to college in Nevada and did a stint in the Guard to cover tuition."Chin explained.

"Put a BOLO out."Steve ordered his gaze never leaving Norton's picture. "I want it plastered to every agency. Good work, Chin."

Chin nodded as he pulled out his phone to put the alert out. Steve felt his right hand form into a fist and he forced it to relax. They finally had a face and a name. Just a matter of time before they found Norton. Once they did Steve would make sure everything was followed to the letter of the law. He was not letting this Bastard off on a technicality. No matter how tempting it was for Steve to make sure Norton regretted every hearing the name McGarrett he owed it to Kono to keep it together. Knowing Norton was behind bars would help with her healing process. Now Steve just had to make that happen.


	11. Chapter 11

Stephanie, thank you so much for the wonderful review. Glad you're enjoying. :)

Title: Captured Heart  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

An hour later Danny arrived at headquarters. The BOLO had come up with a few leads but none had panned out. When Danny arrived he and Steve headed out to Norton's last known address. Chin stayed behind to sift through the leads coming in and to dig more into the Norton family.

"This guy must have a screw loose."Danny muttered as he sat in the passenger side of the silver camero. "I get the avenging family honor bit but when your brother was the one making the bad decisions you counter that by nearly killing a police officer...two police officers."

"Revenge messes with people's heads."Steve replied quietly. "You've seen that."

Four HPD uniformed officers met them at Norton's address which turned out to be a run down condo near the airport. Danny and two officers covered the back while Steve and the remaining two entered the front. It was a stand alone unit two stories. With Norton's history everyone was wearing protective gear; helmets, vests. They had hand held scanners modified from tech from the National Guard to help detect explosives. As Steve entered the living room the place instantly said unlived in. Dust covering every surface, blinds drawn, cobwebs in the corners and dustmites on the tile floors. Danny's group came in the back and the two teams slowly moved through the condo clearing each room before meeting back in the living room.

"Nobody's been here in years."Danny said as he coughed on the dusty atmosphere.

"Still had to check it out."Steve replied distractedly.

The team radio crackled to life.

"Norton's family owns a piece of property north of Palm Sugar about thirty miles."Chin reported tersely. "Was never developed but there is a small house there. Electricity was recently activated."

"Good work, Chin."Steve complimented as he headed for the door Danny close on his heels. "Text me the address and have bomb squad meet us there."

"Will do."Chin confirmed ending the radio call.

"You know this is probably a trap, right?"Danny asked as they got into the camero.

"Yes."Steve replied as he started the car and merged into traffic.

"Good, just so we're on the same page."Danny said with a sigh. "This guy has been in the crazy smart category from the start. "

"As you said we're all on the same page now."Steve stated grimly. "We know who he is and we know his background and we know the bomb types he prefers to use."

"That makes me feel so much better."The New Jersey native muttered. "He blames your Dad for the destruction of his family. He's not going to want a sit down and chat."

"I know and we'll be ready for whatever he throws at us."Steve commented.

"HPD did recon."Chin reported over the team radio. "According to the helicopter pilot there's a SUV in the driveway that comes back registered to Palm Sugar and there's one heat signature inside the house."

"Tell them to move in silent."Steve ordered. "I don't want him spooked."

"Will do and I'm meeting you there."Chin responded.

Steve opened his mouth to reply but realized the com was silent Chin had cut the connection.

"What was that you said about revenge messing with people's heads?"Danny asked.

"Chin will be fine."Steve replied quietly.

"We're all messed up."Danny snapped. "Norton went after 5-0 that makes us all personally connected to this."

"And Norton will use that."Steve warned. "He's gone to a lot of trouble to get my attention he's not going to roll over and let us take him in. This is going to get ugly, Danny."

"That'd be different from any other day, how?"Danny asked with a shake of his head.

"Just keep your eyes open."Steve stated."I need this to be over. I don't want to give Norton another chance at somebody I care about."

Steve switched lanes to go around slow traffic.

"Kono will get through this."Danny commented."She's tough."

"What if she doesn't want to see me again?"Steve asked the words out before he could stop them."What if she leaves 5-0?"

"You're really worried she'll blame you and leave?"Danny repeated with a shake of his head."That's..."

"She was nearly killed twice in forty-eight hours because of me."Steve responded grimly.

"That's normal being around you."Danny quipped earning a dark look from his partner.

"Danny..."Steve protested.

"Give her a chance."Danny advised quietly. "You'll figure things out."

The radio crackled to life saving Steve from a response.

"This is Lt. Trimble we're in position there's been no movement from the house."The HPD supervisor on scene reported.

"Good, we're almost there. Three minutes out."McGarrett replied. "Has the area been scanned for explosives?"

"Air unit did a sweep a few minutes ago. Entry points are rigged."Trimble explained.

"I'm sure there are more."Steve stated. "Keep everyone back. Once I establish dialog we'll contain the situation."

"Understood."Trimble acknowledged ending the transmission.

"Establishing dialog?"Danny repeated. "Do I want to know how you're planning on doing that?"

"He's targeted me, remember?"Steve countered as they pulled into the property and parked behind HPD. "He'll talk."

The partners got out of the camero as Steve put it in park and turned off the engine. After briefly meeting with the HPD Steve slowly began walking up the driveway. 

* * *

Kono reread the text she'd received from her cousin a few minutes before.

/Norton located and surrounded./

While she appreciated being kept in the loop Kono couldn't help but worry. She knew first hand what Norton was capable of. He'd put countless at risk by endangering the hospital and airport. She knew 5-0 and the HPD were well trained and prepared still when dealing with someone like Norton…..Kono cleared the screen of her phone and texted back a response.

/Be careful./

Leaning her head back against the pillow Kono stared out the hospital room window.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long delay. Real life has been busy.

Title: Captured Heart  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Steve/Kono  
notes and summary: See part one

"Norton!"Steve called as he stopped about ten feet from the house.

Silence.

"You know who I am."Steve continued. "Let's make this easy on everyone. You wanted me here; I'm here."

After several long moments the front door swung inward as if done by remote control. There was no one in the open doorway and no one in the living room beyond.

"Not a good idea, partner."Danny warned through the com.

"The explosives around the door are disabled."An HPD officer reported over the radio.

"Still not a good idea."Danny advised. "This has trap written all over it."

"Better me than anybody else getting hurt."Steve replied grimly. "I'll try to keep the com open."

Danny could only watch as Steve entered the house and the door swung silently closed behind.

Steve found Justin Norton sitting on the back patio looking out at the overgrown garden. He hesitated briefly before walking outside. Each step slow and deliberate making as much noise as possible. The wicker chair the bomber sat in had seen better days and had gone out of style in the '70's. The young blond man had a week's worth of beard and dark circles under his eyes.

"My mother used to love this garden."Justin commented quietly. "It's sad to see it now."

"I know what it's like to have your family broken."Steve stated softly.

"If I wanted therapy I'd go to a shrink."Norton snapped finally looking at Steve. "They can't give me back what I lost."

"No, but you don't have to do this."Steve reasoned as he squatted down so he was eye level. "The people who loved you wouldn't want..."

"Spare me the negoiator talk."Norton thundered as he stood. "You know there's only one ending to this."

Steve saw the bomb tied to Norton's torso. He thought he'd seen something when he'd first approached but the light jacket the bomber was wearing had done it's job disguising it.

"Your father ruined my life."Norton continued as he held up a detenator in his left hand. "I'm sorry you have to die for what he did..."

"Nobody has to die here today."Steve soothed as he stood. "If you turn yourself in I can work with the D.A..."

"After what I did to your girlfriend?"Norton interupted with a bitter laugh. "Nobody's going to break a deal with me."

Steve tried to keep his expression neutral. Tried to say the words 'Everyone deserves a chance to do the right thing.' but they wouldn't come. All he could see was when they pulled Kono out of that box. Not knowing if she was alive. Steve felt his right hand form into a fist. Norton saw it too and smirked.

"You didn't have to involve her in this."Steve snapped. "Kono didn't have to suffer."

"No, but it was fun watching you squirm."Norton commented.

* * *

"Danny, I've got a back way in."Chin reported over the com. "Through a window of one of the rear bedrooms."

"I'll meet you there."Danny replied.

What he'd heard over Steve's open com had sent chills down Danny's spine. They knew going in that Norton would have explosives some way some how. With the bomber's state of mind and what he'd done to Kono they'd been expecting worse case scenarios. Steve trying to talk down a suicide bomber was about as worse case as one could get. Now as Danny joined Chin at the back of the house Danny knew the risk they were taking.

"You heard what's going on?"Danny asked quietly.

"Yeah; what's the plan?"Chin replied tightly.

"Don't spook him but we need to be backup for Steve."Danny explained. "If you get a shot..."

Chin had already climbed half way into the window he'd opened earlier. He paused and looked back at his colleague.

"Take it."Danny finished softly. "Steve may think he's Super SEAL but even he can't survive explosives at that close range."

Chin nodded and continued through the open window. Danny followed and landed in the spare cobweb filled bedroom. He switched to a different radio channel and contacted the HPD team outside to let them know they were in the house. Then as quietly as possible they made their way towards Steve and Norton.

* * *

"Your family wouldn't want you to throw your life away."Steve stated carefully.

Norton laughed.

"My father got himself arrested and my brother squandered the rest of what was left."The bomber commented. "So there's not much of a life to throw away."

"You can change that."Steve challenged. "Your actions don't have to..."

"Save it!"Norton interupted. "I know you and your team want me dead. I endangered a lot of people and today am going to take a few of the boys in blue with me."

Steve knew if he could get the deadman's switch away from Norton he'd have a chance of disarming the explosives. The challenge was how. As much as he wanted Norton to pay for what happened to Kono Steve had to shove those emotions aside. If they were all going to walk away from this today Steve had to have a clear head.

"Nobody's dying today."Steve repeated firmly.

"You military types always the optimist and do gooder."Norton replied with a grim smile and a shake of his head. "Does that come with the uniform?"

By some stroke of luck at that moment the weather changed. It'd been cloudy and windy most of the day. Now the storm that had been waiting unleashed. The backyard had a glass overhang covering part of the patio. The rain hit it with such force that it distracted Norton causing him to look up. Steve sprang at that moment tackling the bomber to the ground and gripping the detonator.

* * *

Danny and Chin watched the struggle with guns drawn. They were paused in a rear hallway that connected the living room to the back of the house. The two police officers inched forward their gazes locked on the patio. Danny had experienced a lot since he'd been parterned with Steve McGarrett. However, watching your friend tackle somebody wearing explosives...Danny knew it had added another gray hair to his head.

Chin skirted the patio approaching from the other side nearer the front door. Danny remained where he was. The storm intensified and the thunder and lighting made it difficult to hear radio transmissions. From what he could hear Danny knew the HPD team was approaching the house. He could only hope this would all be over by the time they made it inside.

* * *

Steve slammed Norton's right wrist against the wet cement while at the same time keeping a grip on the detonator. It took two tries to get the bomber to loosen his hold. Steve made sure the switch was deactivated before tossing it as far away as possible. He hit Norton in the face twice before hauling him to his feet

"Steve?"Danny asked tensely.

Steve glanced at his partner and then at Chin before silently looking once more at Norton's vest. He saw what type of explosives were there. Quickly saw how it was armed and disabled the correct wires. Steve then pulled the vest off of Norton and handed it to Chin who took it gingerly.

"We're clear; it's disarmed."Steve declared as placed handcuffs on a groggy Norton.

Danny radioed that information to the incoming HPD team as he lowered his weapon.

"Thought I told you to stay outside."Steve admonished as he shoved Norton forward.

"Partnership's a two way street in case you forgot."Danny countered.

"Didn't forget."Steve replied quietly. "Just didn't want Norton to hurt anybody else."

"I appreciate that but we wanted you back in one piece too."Danny replied with a grin.

Just then Norton sagged abruptly in Steve's grasp nearly hitting the tile floor. Steve looked up to see Chin shaking pain out of his right fist. He advanced on the bomber once more but Danny stepped between them.

"We got him, Chin. He's going away for a long time."Danny stated. "Beating him to a pulp they'll take your badge away for good this time."

"He buried my cousin alive!"Chin exclaimed his gaze still fixed on the semi-conscious bomber in Steve's grasp.

"He'll pay for that."Steve promised grimly. "But Kono's going to need all of us to help her heal."

Chin took another step forward right fist still clenched gripped his friend's right shoulder pushing him back. After a long moment Chin lowered his right arm and relaxed his hand. Without a word Chin turned and left the let out a relieved breath.

"Hell of a long day."Danny muttered as they left the house.

"Long week."Steve agreed.

"How about we put this guy in lockup and do the paperwork tomorrow?"Danny suggested. "I could go for a beer right about now."

"Sounds like a plan, partner."Steve commented with a smile.

They placed Norton in a waiting squad car. Then they got in the camero and drove away.


	13. Chapter 13

Four days later Kono was released from the hospital. She was somewhat surprised to see Steve waiting in the lobby when the nurse wheeled Kono down in a wheelchair.

"Hey, thought Chin was picking me up?"Kono asked as Steve approached.

"Change of plans."Steve replied as he glanced at the blonde nurse who was pushing the wheelchair. "Can you give us a minute?"

"Of course. Just let me know when you're ready."The nurse replied as she walked to the main reception desk.

"What kind of change in plans?"Kono asked as Steve moved them to the right side of the lobby out of the way of foot traffic.

"Thought you'd come home with me instead. I have plenty of room."Steve replied as he sat on the arm of a sofa.

"You don't have time to babysit me."Kono protested. "I'll be fine at my place with Chin coming to check on me..."

Steve covered Kono's hands with his stopping her mid-sentance. She glanced down at their hands and was once more struck by how natural it felt to be this close to Steve.

"I'll make time."Steve insisted.

"If you're trying to..."Kono began than stopped and started again with a sigh. "I don't blame you for what happened..."

"Kono, you're one of the strongest and bravest people I've ever met."Steve continued. "But what you went through... I don't want you to be alone. There's going to be rough times ahead...I want to help you through that."

Kono felt her heart melt at Steve's words. Then she glanced up and saw the raw emotion in his blue gaze and she knew then that whatever was between them wasn't because of what Norton had put them through. It was real and could be something incredible. Kono just had to be brave enough to give it a chance.

"Okay."Kono relented. "But just for a few days."

"Good."Steve replied with a smile as he stood and signaled the nurse.

Once the nurse returned Kono was wheeled outside to Steve's waiting truck. Kono whistled in appreciation at the sleek new black truck.

"Just got it this morning."Steve explained as he opened the passenger door and helped Kono to her feet.

"It's nice."Kono complimented.

"Thought you'd like it."Steve replied with a smile.

Steve helped Kono into the truck and shut the door. He got in the driver's side and closed the door and started the engine. Silence enveloped them as Steve drove away from the hospital. The silence grew heavy a few blocks from the hospital and Steve glanced at Kono. She was surprised to see the sadness that had replaced the easy smile that'd been there only a few minutes before.

"Kono, I can't tell you how sorry I am for what you've been through."Steve began quietly. "If I hadn't insisted you stay that night Norton wouldn't have known about you..."

Kono reached over and took Steve's free hand in hers and squeezed it.

"I meant what I said earlier."Kono responded softly. "This isn't on you; it was Norton's madness."

Steve squeezed her hand back and nodded. He returned his attention to the traffic ahead of them. However, Kono smiled noticing that Steve hadn't let go of her hand. 

* * *

It was another three days before Kono saw Steve for longer than ten minutes. To be fair she'd spent most of those seventy-two hours sleeping. Being buried alive takes a lot out of a girl. Now it was friday around six pm when Steve knocked on the spare bedroom door and poked his head in.

"You up for some real food?"Steve asked.

"Yes, I'm starving."Kono replied as she got off the bed and stood.

"Good."Steve acknowledged with a grin. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

That gave Kono just enough time to shower and change. With five minutes to spare Kono headed downstairs and into the newly repaired kitchen. She found Steve placing plates and covered containers of food on a large metal tray.

"Smells wonderful."Kono complimented.

"Thought we'd eat outside."Steve replied with a smile gesturing with his head to the backyard.

"I'll get drinks."Kono offered.

"Already on the table but you can help with the door."Steve said as he walked towards the back door.

Kono caught up and opened the screen door. Steve stepped outside and she followed closing the door behind them. Steve placed the tray on the table and began to move containers and plates to the table. In minutes the tray was empty and both of them were seated.

"Sorry I haven't been here as much as I orginally planned."Steve apolgized.

"It's okay."Kono replied as she took a bite of food. "Didn't think I'd sleep as much as I had. I slept enough in the hospital."

"Rest is what you needed."Steve said as he took a sip of water. "Have you had any more nightmares?"

Kono winced at the question as images of the dreams returned full force. She shoved them aside and shook her head.

"Couple but they weren't as bad."Kono responded softly.

"Good."Steve commented quietly. "I know how ugly nightmares can get."

After a few minutes of compaionable silence the conversation turned to lighter topics. Grace being in the school play, his sister's upcoming visit, Kono's plans to buy a new surfboard. An hour later the food was consumed and the plates set aside. Kono smiled as she settled into the patio chair glancing around the small back yard with the sound of the waves; yes she could get used to this.

"That's nice to see."Steve commented quietly as he scooted his chair closer to hers.

"What?"Kono asked as she met his gaze.

"Your smile; I missed it."Steve responded softly.

Kono didn't know how to respond so she remained silent. Her heartbeat picked up a few paces. Steve reached over and caressed Kono's right cheek with his right hand. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"We haven't had a chance to talk..."Steve began.

Kono opened her eyes. Part of her wanted to have this conversation and part of her didn't. If they pursued this it would change everything. That would be a good thing no matter how scary.

"The only good thing about the mess Norton made was he made me realize how important you are to me."Steve continued huskily. "Kono, I care about you; a lot."

"I care about you too."Kono whispered.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want to be with me."Steve replied letting out a relieved breath.

Not being able to resist Kono leaned forward and kissed Steve. The force that Steve kissed her back with took Kono's breath away. When they broke apart both were smiling and Kono rested her forehead against Steve's as he entangled his hands in her hair.

"When Norton took me."Kono stated softly. "I was so afraid I wouldn't see you again."

"You're stuck with me."Steve vowed quietly as he kissed Kono once more.

Kono melted into Steve's embrace. If this was just a taste of what the future held with Steve McGarrett she couldn't wait for the days ahead.

end


End file.
